


love is our resistance

by Jedi_of_Books_and_Snacks



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_of_Books_and_Snacks/pseuds/Jedi_of_Books_and_Snacks
Summary: A place to store kiss prompts from Tumblr. Un-betaed. YOLO.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogami stands too close beneath a doorway as the rain pounds down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from ["Resistance"](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/muse/resistance.html) by Muse. I went to the 00's with these (can anyone else remember the TWILIGHT soundtrack and this song? just me?), but I can't imagine a better song for the mwah! purpose.

A break from the pounding rain came when they hid inside a partially recessed doorway, now boarded up and forgotten. Just like all of the other places around them in this deserted district. The car was a good fifteen-minute walk through two inches of water that had flooded the streets; it was better to wait it out. The rain pounded on the building above them and poured down in unrelenting sheets while Akane tried to not focus on the fact that Kogami stood too close.

It was a small doorway, she knew that, and he was larger than most. The rain had dampened their suits and she could see with unerring clarity from close up that he was not wearing a t-shirt beneath his button-down. The in-out of his breath teased her with a suggestion of the muscle beneath, and the scope of his shoulders took up most of his space as he loomed over her. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his afternoon stubble as he cleared his throat, his breath smelling vaguely of peppermint to cover the coffee, and his sodden hair dripped down onto her face.

“Sorry,” he said, his voice low, “I didn’t mean to get you wet.” 

Akane’s brain absolutely stopped at how to respond to that, given that he likely had no idea what he had just implied, and why would he? He was a professional. He wasn’t running around trying to not be attracted to his co-worker. She was about to say something neutral, like _It’s fine_ or _No problem_ when his hand touched her cheek, and wiped the rain away.

When she glanced up at him, the intensity in his eyes trapped her breath in her lungs. One of her own hands involuntarily came up and laid itself on his chest, feeling the steady thump of his heartbeat beneath her hands. “It’s—I mean, I’m already—it’s no problem, Kogami-san.”

His eyes went to her hand, and then back to her face, flicking down to look at her lips. “I—good. That’s good.”

He pulled his lower lip into his mouth as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on hers. The strict rules governing this situation were suddenly apparent as she watched his mouth, his bottom lip damp and his lips parted. _Don’t kiss him don’t kiss him don’t kiss him_ ran through her mind, but when she looked up that dangerous spark was alive inside the depths of those dark blue eyes.

Breath loud in her ears as the rain slammed down around them, she paused as she drew near. Had he been that close before? She didn’t know. She didn’t care as she brushed her lips over his. When this day had started and they’d gone out to check on an area stress level, she had no intention of kissing him beneath the pouring rain. They were friends, yes, but it was in part a guarded friendship, alive with almosts and maybes that could never yield fruit. She had settled on that some time ago. But here they were, Inspector and Enforcer, and he tasted of coffee and that mint he’d finished not long ago. The brief kiss broke, and his forehead leaned on hers, their mouths only inches apart. She could feel his breathing as he struggled to get it under control, just as she could feel her own pounding heart.

Then, she was crushed willingly against his chest as his mouth descended. Eagerly, her own lips parted under his as her hands threaded through his hair and he wound his arms around her. The warmth of his body seeped through to her, the sounds he made as he kissed her settled into her stomach, opening up the wanting she’d held back. They kissed until the rain let up and held each other as it now came down in a drizzle, Akane’s head settled on his chest.

“What now, Inspector?” His voice was low and rumbled through his chest as he asked, vibrating against her ear.

Would she take this on? Who should they tell, if anyone? Would Gino find out? Masaoka? Kagari? Even worse, Chief Kasei? She sighed against his chest as his hand tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know, Enforcer.” She felt small in his arms as she looked up at him, but she knew they could do this if they did it together. That’s all they needed. Her hand traced his jawline, as she said, “Kiss me until I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Is our secret safe tonight_   
>  _And are we out of sight_   
>  _Or will our world come tumbling down?_
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [jediofbooksandsnacks](https://jediofbooksandsnacks.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko's waltz skills aren't much, but Tsunemori doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Muse's ["Resistance."](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/muse/resistance.html)

The dance hall was fitted with swank draperies and a wide floor, which was oddly filled with people. There was a band, an actual Sibyl-approved big band, playing lively tunes on the low stage. It was a relic of the past, Kogami knew, but Kunizuka, who was dressed nicely and somewhere in the crowd, must be enjoying hearing them play. He took another sip of his scotch and watched the floor, seemingly uninterestedly, as well-dressed people ebbed and flowed by. He had a description of the man in question and he was commed to the rest of the team, who were set up elsewhere in the building. Problem was, he’d seen neither hide nor hair of this guy so far. He hoped their contact had the right night.

“Who knew this was such a scene?” Tsunemori sat on her elevated stool, her blue dress draping nicely across her knees as a tonic glass and a lime wedge sat by her elbow. At twenty, she couldn’t legally drink, but the illusion had the same effect. “I had no idea people liked to dance like this anymore.”

“Pockets of culture do still exist, even if they aren’t approved for the masses,” he said, his voice arid. “The system might not like it, but it does need to accommodate everyone.”

“I guess so.” She took a sip of her drink and set it back down on the bar counter before she absently rubbed one hand up the other arm, her fingers disappearing beneath her ruffled sleeves. “You know, I understand why we are waiting for him to show, but the wait is . . . long.”

“That’s a stakeout,” he said. “At least we have drinks and a bathroom.”

“You’ve been on these before?”

“Yeah. Try being stuck in a car with Kagari for sixteen hours. You’ll either find religion or retreat into your cell and decide to never come out again.”

“Congratulations on making it through that crucible,” she said, voice laced with humor. “But it can’t be that bad.”

“It’s that bad.”

“Then I’m glad my first stakeout experience has a bathroom, at least.” She twirled her fingers around the rim of her glass. “I wonder if we ought to be doing more though? We are supposed to be pretending we’re on a date.”

Kogami choked. Kagari or Masaoka? He was going to have words with whichever one of them told her this. Voice hoarse from swallowing his scotch wrong, he managed, “Excuse me?”

“A fake date,” she clarified. “So what do people on dates do?”

“Who told you we were on a fake date?”

“Ginoza-san,” she said, brow furrowed. “I thought that was clear.”

It figured it would be the one man he could _not_ talk to about this. “Right.”

“So, what do people on dates do?”

“I have no idea.”

“Really?” She blinked.“I mean, you’re interesting. Well read. And very. . . .” She cleared her throat. “I’m just saying that, if I could, I’d be happy to meet you for a date, is all.”

 _If only she could._ The thought rose, suddenly, and he banished it immediately. There was no sense in wondering about that. “You’d be ahead of the curve.” He shifted his scotch on the counter. “I was busy building my career until . . . well. I didn’t have much time for dating.”

Her smile was born of her own enthusiasm. “So let’s figure it out.”

The warmth she showed was sweet. “All right. Since you seem to want to take control, I’ll ask you. What do people on dates do?”

“Not put other people on the spot like that is my first answer. . .”

Honestly, she was right about that. A pensive grin quirked his mouth as he took a draw from his scotch.

“. . . but maybe they could try, I don’t know, dancing?”

The only dance he kind of knew was the waltz. Maybe, if seriously inebriated, he could have a go at the foxtrot. But, “I’m a terrible dancer.”

“I bet if Kagari were here, he would try to dance.” The laughter she threaded through saying that acknowledged that she was not actually trying to make him jealous, though being jealous of Kagari was silly. And she was not the sort to mock him, he knew that.

A grin tugged at one side of his mouth as he looked at her, his words filled with understanding mixed with a hint of teasing. “Which would in no way be suspicious since we’re on a fake date. Besides, he also doesn’t know how to dance.”

(Sibyl had seen to that.)

Akane sat there, the light in her eyes expectant and waiting, with a hint of something else—merriment?--lurking beneath.

Irritatingly, Kagari _would_ try, and likely enjoy the hell out of it, too.

Ah, fuck.

The unease he felt in thinking of that was drowned as he finished his scotch. He set the glass down with a thunk, and held out his hand. “Come on, Tsunemori.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” she said, taking his hand and hopping down off of the tall stool. Her hand was solid in his as he lead her to the dance floor, her heels clicking against the floor.

At the edge, he turned and held her as best he could remember from dance lessons in school; one hand held high, one hand on her shoulder blade? Her waist? Giving up, he went with the middle. All of which was likely destroying the ghost of his school teacher’s former confidence in him, for whatever it was worth. He warned, “I can only waltz.” 

“That’s ok,” she said. “Following your lead, remember?”

The waltz was a box step, that much he knew. As he did his best imitation of actual dancing, his mind was so focused on doing it right that Tsunemori eventually laughed, saying, “It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

The tiny grin, the way her head cocked, the warmth of her hands on his shoulder, in his own. Those damned legs beneath the flared skirt. And how close she was to him, how he could feel her moving through the steps with his hand on her back. It all articulated something he was unable to put into words, so, instead, he said, “I guess not.”

“And see? You’re not so bad at this.”

“Kind of you to say, but I’m not.”

The comm clicked on. _“As entertaining as it has been to watch the two of you try dancing, I have eyes on the target.”_

 _“Understood, Kunizuka,”_ Gino’s voice spoke up.

 _“Aww, man, are they dancing?”_ Kagari’s voice was made thin by the comm. _“I never got to try dancing.”_

 _“Kagari.”_ Gino was unamused.

_“I’m serious, Gino. Ko never dances with me.”_

_“Maybe it’s cuz of your ugly mug, Kagari.”_ Masaoka’s voice was laced with humor.

“I’ll dance with you next time, Kagari,” Tsunemori said.

 _“Aww thanks, Tsunemori. I can see I have at least one friend on this team,_ Kogami _.”_

“Settle down, Kagari,” he grouched, and turned off his comm. Akane was biting back her own laughter.

The waltz was winding down as he lead her off to the side.

“Thanks for indulging me, Kogami.” She smiled up at him and touched his arm as he looked down at her fingers, resting lightly on his elbow.

He took her other hand and raised it to his lips. Her eyes tracked her hand. The kiss he gave her knuckles was brief, but he held her hand after wards, watching her watch him as his thumb ran across the bumps of her fingers. Unsure why his voice was low, he said, “It was my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kill your prayers for love and peace_   
>  _You'll wake the thought police_   
>  _We can't hide the truth inside_
> 
> On Tumblr as [jediofbooksandsnacks](https://jediofbooksandsnacks.tumblr.com/). Hope to see you there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy can do some strange things to your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that the title is from Muse's [Resistance](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/muse/resistance.html) yet? :)

Akane awakened to the realization that she had fallen asleep, again, and that she had drooled all over Shinya’s t-shirt. The second person growing inside of her wasn’t any real trouble, for the most part, just sometimes tiring. Sighing, she closed her eyes and subtly wiped her mouth and let her head nuzzle into his chest. The welcome weight of his arm was nice on her back, his body cozy and warm beneath her as they snuggled on the couch. They had stayed in bed this morning, his body hot against hers as he entered her, as the spring-kissed Winter sunlight streamed into their bedroom. Now, some hours later, it made this Sunday afternoon feel calm, almost lazy, as they let the day while by. 

“Hi,” said Shinya, looking down at her, a finger holding a place in his book.

“Hi,” she said, moving her head to look up at him while she stretched her arms. She could feel his legs tangled with hers, could feel him shift his hips.

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” she said and made the commitment to moving her growing belly sideways and upwards so that she could kiss him. His lips were warm beneath her, and she broke off the kiss slowly. An apologetic grin crept over her face as she looked into his waiting eyes. “Sorry I drooled.”

“I’ll let it pass this time,” he said, his voice low as he looked at her. He glanced to the side as his fingers tucked her hair behind her ears. 

A hmm left her as she nuzzled his neck. His t-shirt scrunched beneath her hands as she lay her hands flat. There was a hint of gray in his hair now, and there were lines along his eyes. But he looked just as handsome as when they had met. Their mouths met again as she kissed him, taking her time, as her hands slid across the muscle of his chest. Then, she let them go lower, till they were running along the waistband of his joggers. “Will you show me the consequences for next time?”

“Again?” The chuckle started deep in his chest as he tilted his head to let her kisses wander down his jaw. Stubble met her lips as she kissed down his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. His hand was slowly rubbing her back. “You just woke up.”

“Is it a crime to want to sleep with my husband?”

He reached for a bookmark and put it inside his novel, which he placed on the floor. A hmm left him as he placed his hand on her hip. “You know you’re going to wear us both out.”

“I hope we make it to the hospital,” she said, being very extremely serious as she switched to the other side, her mouth trailing kisses on his skin. She nuzzled his ear before returning to his jawline. “We’re only three months away.”

“Me too.” His hand settled on her belly while his other skimmed beneath the edge of her loose top. Then, gently, “You tell me when you’re ready, after. I don’t want to push you.”

“I will.” Hands slid beneath his top, running across his stomach as a smile broke onto her face as she bumped the tip of his nose. Their lips were distractingly close, “So?”

Since he was watching her mouth, he murmured, “Hmm?”

“Here,” she said bumping his nose again, “or bedroom?”

He threaded his hands through her hair, eyes alive with mischief as he drew close, almost kissing her, as he bumped her nose in return. Voice low, he said, “Definitely the bedroom.”

“I am not one to question your detective instincts.”

He brushed her hair back, again, his touch alive with her memory of all that they had overcome to wind up here. The backs of his fingers traced her jaw as he said, “They haven’t been wrong, yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it should have been right_   
>  _(It could be wrong, could be wrong) To let our hearts ignite_
> 
> On The Tumblr as [jediofbooksandsnacks](https://jediofbooksandsnacks.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturdays are for kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Resistance](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/muse/resistance.html) is the word.

The sunlight streaming in through the window said it was sort of early, for a Saturday. The loose robe and nightshirt she had on hung loosely off her body as she drained her coffee mug and set it down with a thin clunk on the table in front of her. Elbows on her knees, she read through the detailed report once again. Her nails clicked against the smartkeyboard in front of her in a rhythmic pattern. The question at hand was not how long Shimotsuki had taken to get there, but had they in fact known she was coming? Then who had tipped them off? And had she and Hinakawa walked into an ambush? Whoever did, it put a whole new spin on the situation, a spin she needed to think through.

The light of the other two projected screens left her face as she leaned back, extending her legs. Her cozy jellyfish socks faded into shadow. A breath in went out as she laid her head back and ran a hand through her hair. The ceiling looked impossibly far away. 

There was a shuffling as Shinya came down the stairs, his t-shirt lose over his striped boxers as he yawned and scratched his stomach. The smell of warm coffee drew him into the kitchen, where he poured himself a mug.

Meanwhile, she ticked through it again in her mind.

Shinya sat down close as he drank the coffee, his knees bent as he placed his feet against the edge of the coffee table. His lips touched her cheek. “Good morning.”

“Hi,” she said absently, kissing maybe his jawline as she followed the trail of her thoughts. If they had walked into an ambush, then that meant—

He ran a hand through his hair and settled her beneath his arm as he shifted closer to her, his body warm from her bed. Something she should _not_ notice right now. He leaned over and set his own mug on the table.

The hair on his thigh tickled hers.

So. Ambush. If they had, then—

Fingers ran gently across her arm. His weighted sigh flowed into a light kiss to her neck.

Absently, she tilted her head, still trying to focus on her thoughts.

Ambush, right. So then—

Then, his sweet lips met hers. The taste of coffee was undercut by a hint of toothpaste. The kiss was brief but insistent.

Amused and mildly frustrated brown eyes met tired and teasing blue as she tried to remember that this was an _ambush_. “Can I help you?”

“It’s Saturday.” As if that one fact could explain everything, he leaned forward and took another sip from his coffee mug. The mildness of her coffee didn’t have the punch he liked in the morning, though he was impassive as he placed the mug back down.

“Yes,” she said, nodding to acknowledge this. “It is.”

A piece of her hair was tucked behind her ear. One hand traced her jawline. He emphasized, “It’s _early_ on Saturday.”

Was it early? She hadn’t awakened that long ago. Or. . . Had she? “Not exceptionally.”

“Early,” he said, “for work.”

“If I get it done, then we have the weekend free.”

“True,” he hummed. A thumb ran along her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her again. “Or,” he murmured, lips meeting hers, “we could,” he tilted his head and stole another kiss, “make out,” his tongue skimmed over her lips this time, “until we can’t see straight.”

“I do need to finish that this weekend, you know,” she pointed out. The wolfish look on his face told her that he was not going to back down. He leaned down, his eyes still on hers. The kiss was slow. Deliberate. His tongue slid against her teeth and his hair was thick between her fingers and his skin soft as she ran her hand down his neck. 

“If you want to work, I’ll respect that,” he said when they broke off, his nose brushing hers as he licked his lips, “but I vote for kissing.”

It was incredibly difficult to argue with him when his mouth curved like that, like they shared a secret, one that made her glow from within. That look in his eyes was warm and kind and lit with this _desire_ , a desire she suspected was mirrored in her own. Arms wrapped around him as she slid easily into his embrace. A hand ran along her arm, then settled into the hair at the back of her head. 

The System could take him away at any time; why would she bother with work, when after all these years she had him here? She could touch him, kiss him, fall asleep beside him, hate his smokes, and argue with him over nothing, over everything. This feeling could break down the walls and make the world anew.

“Kiss me, then,” she breathed. His lips smiled into hers as they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If we live a life in fear_  
>  _I'll wait a thousand years_  
>  _Just to see you smile again_  
> 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [jediofbooksandsnacks](https://jediofbooksandsnacks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
